Beachy ToD: Ninjago Style
by WhiteColor
Summary: Hello, Nataly here to make the party (and the torture) start with our favorite ninjas and other characters in front of a tranquil beach located in Brazil. You command all, send your truths and dares and let the torture begin. With our hosts, Nataly (me), Lily, Vivi and Izzie, four brazilians who love ninjago! PS: Torture Cole more than everyone. /Cover Image don't belong to me/
1. The start and the spoliers

**WhiteColor: Before that thing starts, I wanted to pick together all my fav things: NINJAGO AND TOD! Send your dares plz, I know there are many of these, but I WANTED TO DO ONE, IS MY FIRST TIME, OKAY? Well, my name is Nataly and some of my friends will be the main of this show! Let's go!**

* * *

Nataly: Lily, say me that we're gettin' ready!

Lily: For what?

Nataly: *facepalms* for the show, miss! Our first ToD envolving Ninjago!

Izzie: Well, you didn't told us that it was going to be with ninjago... but I think the characters are there. Vivi is maybe with them.

Nataly: Okay, get ready!

Izzie & Lily: Sup'!

**In the balcony**

-All of the characters appear in a wood-made balcony with sofas, tables and some food in it.-

Kai: Where we are?

Jay: Don't know.

Nya: It's pretty... we have a vision to the beach.

Cole: WAIT! Don't tell me that we're in the dark island AGAIN!

Vivi: Nope, you're in Recife.

Lloyd: Who are you?

Vivi: Vivianne, you can call me Vivi if you wanna. Nat, they're here!

Nataly: -in the room- WHAT? ALREADY? TELL THEM TO WAIT AND GIVE COLE A CAKE!

Vivi: I think your heard it so... here is your cake.

Cole: Cakeee! -eats it-

Lloyd: Wait, Recife is where?

Zane: In Brazil, I think.

Vivi: Yep, it is in Brazil. What you think of the place?

Nya: Pretty...

Garmandon: Yeah, it's good-looking.

Wu: -drinks tea-

Vivi: WHERE DID HE GOT THAT TEA? WE DON'T HAVE ANY TEA HERE.

Izzie: -comes from the nothing- actually, I think he was with it.

Vivi: 0_0

Kai: Why we're here anyway?

Nataly: For our Truth or Dare, of course.

Kai: LET ME OUT OF THERE!

Lily: You're going anywhere.

* * *

Nataly: Can we start?

Everyone: Nooo!

Nataly: Sim eh não, so we're getting started!

Cole: Wait, it's the first chapter, anyone send you dares.

Nataly: Of course someone send. My class, my sista, my friends from Argentina...

Cole: We're doomed. That girl is worse than the others that we had.

Lloyd: I'm not envolved there, right?

Nataly: Who said not? Even the random guy from the museum of the episode that you turned child is envolved!

Lloyd: What?

Nataly: JK. Well, the first dare is for Cole.

Cole: Why?

Nataly: 'Cuz you're my least fav. Now, going to the dares. OMG, THIS ONE IS GREAT!

Cole: W-what is...?

Nataly: -Hands Cole a bikini- your first dare is to go to the Riomar shopping and in the middle of the food court start to sing Dynamite.

Cole: WHAAT? WHO SENT THAT DARE?

Nataly: Tobias. Now, DO THE DARE.

Cole: No.

Nataly: -Gets Bazooka- you we're saying?

Cole: Okay -wears bikini-

Izzie: -Covers Lily's eyes-

_In Riomar shopping_

Cole: Hello everyone!

Random Guy: Who are you and WHY you're wearing a bikini? DON'T TELL ME IT'S SUMMER!

Cole: JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN ME SING.

Cole: -Start singing-

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,

Saying AYO! Gotta let go!

I wanna celebrate and live my life,

Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!

I came to dance, dance, dance, dance

I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans

I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands

Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands

Yeah, yeah

'Cause it goes on and on and on...

And it goes on and on and on...

Yeah!

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,

Saying AYO! Gotta let go!

I wanna celebrate and live my life,

Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!

'Cause we gon' rock this club,

We gon' go all night,

We gon' light it up,

Like it's dynamite!

'Cause I told you once,

Now I told you twice,

We gon' light it up,

Like it's dynamite!

I came to move, move, move, move

Get out the way of me and my crew, crew, crew, crew

I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do

Just what the f***, came here to do, do, do, do

Yeah, yeah

'Cause it goes on and on and on...

And it goes on and on and on...

Yeah!

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,

Saying AYO! Gotta let go!

I wanna celebrate and live my life,

Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!

'Cause we gon' rock this club,

We gon' go all night,

We gon' light it up,

Like it's dynamite!

'Cause I told you once,

Now I told you twice,

We gon' light it up,

Like it's dynamite!

I'm gonna take it all,

I, I'm gonna be the last one standing.

Higher over all,

I, I'm gonna be the last one landing.

Cause I, I, I believe it,

And I, I, I I just want it all...

I just want it all...

I'm gonna put my hands in the air!

Hands, hands in the air!

Put your hands in the air!

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,

Saying AYO! Gotta let go!

I wanna celebrate and live my life,

Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!

'Cause we gon' rock this club,

We gon' go all night,

We gon' light it up,

Like it's dynamite!

'Cause I told you once,

Now I told you twice,

We gon' light it up,

Like it's dynamite!

-Got hit by a tomato-

Cole: Anyone liked it?

-Another tomato hit him-

Nataly: He better got away from there. The security is gonna get him.

Lloyd: He really looks funny.

Lily: I have good taste for style.

Nataly: -Brings Cole back without the bikini, but with a sparkle black dress-

Cole: WHAT THE?

Nataly: Your other dare.

Cole: OW...

Nataly: NOW, KAI'S DARES!

Kai: NOOO!

Nataly: Wait... oh...

Kai: Wait, I don't have a dare? Great...

Nataly: Of course you have. Everytime Jay speaks, you punch him IN DA FACE!

Kai: I like you.

Nataly: Thanks.

Jay: Wait wha- *gets punched* why this *another punch* is happening *da punch* with me? *el soco*

Nataly: Just shut up. Now, another dare for Jay. He gotta watch the Rebooted season for REAL.

Jay: Okay. Where? *Da punch*

Nataly: Izzie's bed room. Third door to the left.

Jay: It isn't gonna be bad... *Punch*

Lily: Speaking is easy. And you can stop punching him, Kai.

Vivi: I bet he returns crying.

Izzie: Bet that he'll return punching Cole in the face.

Nataly: Agreed with Izzie.

Cole: WHAT? THAT SEASON IS SO BAD?

Nataly: No, it's great. But not for Jay. And I'm a Jaya shipper...

Vivi: No, I like Nycole.

Izzie: No... Jaya is better.

Lily: No, I like Lloyd and Nya!

Nataly, Vivi and Izzie: THAT MAKES SENSE...

Vivi: There are many episodes that hint both of them together.

Izzie: Agreed.

Lloyd: WHAT?

Lily: Nada Que Te Interesse.

Nya: Can someone translate it?

Zane: Nothing of your interest.

Nya: WHAT?

Nataly: Actually, he's right. It means that.

Nya: Oh.

Nataly: Jay's taking too longer. I'm going to see him. MAKE THE ANOTHER DARES.

Izzie: Sup' skippah!

Nataly: Call me that and you're dead. -leaves-

Izzie: So, the next dares are for Zane.

Zane: What are?

Izzie: Come here. *Whispers*

Zane: Ok. Give me.

Izzie: *Gives Zane a box*

Zane: -Goes to Kai and put the spider in his head without he notices- Ok, I did it.

Izzie: Thanks.

Kai: He did what?

-The spider starts walking in Kai's head.-

Kai: SOMEONE HELP ME! -Runs in circles until gets in Riomar shopping-

Kai: SOMEONE REMOVE THAT SPIDER FROM MY HEAD PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Izzie: What a big Please. And wait, he did his dare.

-Nataly comes back with Jay-

Jay: COLE I'M GONNA KILL YOU! *Punches Cole in the face*

Lily: That wasn't his dare?

Nataly: Yeah, they now can read our minds. And Vivi, you gotta give Izzie 10 reais.

Vivi: Dude... *gives*

Izzie: Thanks!

Nataly: Ow dude... we ended now... so, bye and send your dares plz!

* * *

**Hello, I know this isn't so great, but I wanted to try. Send your dares, plz!**

**PS: Cole, take of that dress RIGHT NOW.**

**Cole: FINALLY! -Takes off dress and wears Ninja suit-**

**Jay: *punches him in the face***

**Cole: WHAT?**

**Me/Nataly: It's really raining outside. Great we're inside of the house. And WAIT... THE SHOW'S ALREADY OVER, STOP IT.**

**You got the tip.**

**-WhiteColor**


	2. Babies, dresses, volcanos and Cole fans!

**OMG how many dares! Hohoho... *laughs***

**WhiteColor**

* * *

**Before the show, in their room**

Nataly: -in her room, wearing her PJ- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

Lily: -Also in PJ- what's wrong?

Nataly: THAT **** OF CURSE OF THE GOLDEN MASTER DOESN'T ENVOLVE AN EVIL LLOYD! Why~?

Lily: What? I was hoping for that...

Lloyd: What?

Nataly&Lily: WHOA!

Lloyd: You wanted me to be evil?

Nataly: It would give more action to the story. And... wait... WE'RE STILL IN PJS! *Throws pillow on Lloyd's face* I'll see if there are dares for you, because YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE FIRST!

Lloyd: WHHYYYY? THAT THING EVEN STARTED AND... wait... I'm in PJS too!

Nataly: But you're a man. Now. get. out. of. my. room.

Lloyd: First explain me what you meant.

Nataly: *Shows bazooka*

Lloyd: OK, I'M LEAVING! *Runs*

Lily: Later we talk with Garmadon about the son that he have.

Nataly: *sees dares and does evil laugh*

-In the boys room-

Kai: You mean that Nataly want- *hears evil laugh*

Cole: OH NO...

Jay: She's going to kill us!

-Back in the hosts room-

Lily: OMG! They're amazing; just in the first day!

Nataly: I know! :D that one will be cute.

Belle: Hi everyone. Why did you called me here?

Nataly: Hi Bels! We're doing our first Beachy ToD with the ninjago characters and I wanted you to be in this episode.

Belle: If I don't have to torture anyone, it's okay.

Nataly: So... it's okay. *Cross fingers*

Lily: Oh, dude...

**Later, in the balcony**

Nataly: *without the PJ's, now with a black sleevless blouse, jeans and boots* Hi hi! Welcome to another ToD!

Lloyd: Now can you explain why you wanted me evil in that thing you was watching?

Nataly: *shows bazooka again* NO.

Lloyd: Uh..

Garmadon: Wait, you wanted my son EVIL?

Nataly: Yep. Just in the Rebooted season. By the way, who's holding Jay?

Vivi: *holding Jay* me, but he's trying to escape!

Nataly: Dude, keep calm Jay, because we have LOTS OF DARES! *Blows kiss*

Everyone: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

Nataly: Bels, can you give me the paper?

Belle: Okay.

Nataly: Uh... Sandwishes, a new t-shirt, diapers for Jay... wait WHAT?

Jay: WHAT IS THAT THING YOU'RE HOLDING?

*Everyone starts to laugh*

Jay: T-that's no fair! It's my mom shopping list?

Nataly: Wait... yes, it is. DUDE. *Laughs even more*

Jay: PLEASE, START WITH THE DARES!

Nataly: Oh, okay. TO THE FUNNY PART! These dares were sent by Magicwolfpup123. Thanks for sending these dares! Omg... this is the dare for all of the ninja!

All ninja: WHAT?

Nataly: Yes, you have to turn back to five years old, so... *uses author powers to make them little child again*

*All ninja become 5 years old.*

Everyone but the ninja: Oww...

Kai: That's not nice! REALLY!

Nataly: *Grabs Kai and hugs him* HOW CUTE! OH MY GLOB HOW CUTE! *Huggies* Wanna a cookie?

Kai: I'M NOT A BABY! And yes, give me that cookie.

Nataly: *Gives cookie*

Kai: Great cookie.

Nataly: *Still holding baby Kai* now we have dares for Garmadon and Wu!

Garmadon: *Holding baby Lloyd* what? *let baby Lloyd go*

Lloyd: DAD! That hurt!

Belle: OMG! He's sooo cute! *Grabs Lloyd* owww...

Nataly: Any of you wanna hold a Ninja?

Lily: *Grabs Cole*

Izzie: *Grabs Zane*

Vivi: *Grabs Jay*

Zane: How did you turned us into babies? That- does-not-compute! *sparks*

Nataly: It's magic. Now, for the dare! They have to sing Goof Off from MLP to Misako! This will be fun! Someone get the popcorn! Wait, I'll do it. *popcorn appears magically in everyone's hands*

Lloyd: I want a lollipop!

Nataly: Okay, okay. *gives him a lollipop*

Lloyd: :D

Nataly: NOW, WITH THE DARE!

Misako: Uhh... I really have to stay here?

Nataly: Or it or the Bazooka. Now, START THE SHOW!

Wu:

It's your birthday party, a very special day

I've got a song, it won't take long, I just wanted to say

Happy, happy, happy, happy

Happy, happy, happy, happy

Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday to you!

Garmadon:

If you wanna be the life of the party

But you're feeling just a little uptight

Call the doctor, beg and plead

"Doctor, tell me what I need"

Try to put a little cheese in your knees!

Wu:

Bubbles and balloons, bubbles and balloons

What's a birthday party without bubbles and balloons?

Star-shaped or trapezoid, look what I can do

Only Pinkie Pie can make a bubble shaped like you!

Garmadon:

Just let yourself go floppy, for now this is your chance

Pretend you have no bones and do the rubber chicken dance!

Wu:

Cooler than a rubber chicken and tastier than cake

Come on, you, let's party down and do the Gummy shake!

Garmadon:

'Cause I like to make you smile, smile, smile

Yes I do

It fills my heart with sunshine all the while

Yes it does

'Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile

From these happy friends of mine

Wu:

Roll out the party cannon

When you hear the party cannon song

Ka-BOOM!

Garmadon:

Why should you compromise? Try this one on for size

'Cause nothing quite says cheer like the ringing in your ear

Of the cheese supreme cannonball surprise!

Wu:

Dale, dale, dale

No pierdas el tino

Porque si lo pierdes

Pierdes el camino!

Nataly: What did he just said?

Kai: I think it was something in spanish.

Misako *all covered with party stuff*: Well... it was... sweet?

Lily: Ow, it was cute!

Izzie: Agreed!

Lloyd: WHO KNEWS MY FATHER COULD SING?

Jay: Now we know.

Vivi: I thought it would never happen.

Nataly: Wait that we have more dares! These are from sportsgallol! And yes, I use a bazooka. Why not? Bazookas are great! Also, like ya too and your dares also! Yay! And, unluckily, we have to transform the ninjas back. *uses authors powers*

*All of them transform back. Kai was on Nataly, making he fall on her.*

Nataly: OWWW. That. hurt. *Points bazooka to Kai*

Kai: SORRYIDIDN'TDIDANYTHINGWRONGYOUTRANSFORMEDMEBACKWHENIWASONYOURBACK!

Nataly: Oh. I got it, but it is still your fault. Now, TO THE DARES.

Wu: Okay. *grabs tea cup*

Lily: *Does a orange spinjitzu and get his tea*

Wu: What?

Lily: Your dare is not to drink tea for the rest of the chapter.

Wu: Ok, i'll hold it.

Vivi: *drinks tea*

Wu: Give me someee!

Vivi: No.

Nataly: Hey, where's Pixal? There's a dare for her and for Zane. Maybe she's on the computer room since yesterday. Let me check on it. *goes out and comes back with Pixal*

Pixal: Hi everyone. Hi Zane~

Zane: H-hi... *blushes a little*

Belle: I didn't knew that Nindroids blushed.

Zane: We do... a little.

Nataly: The dare is for Zane hug Pixal. Second. Cutest. Moment. EVER!

Jay: What was the first?

Nataly: You kissing Nya. Now, go ahead with that hug.

*Zane hugs Pixal.*

Nataly: Okay guys, get out of the hug for another dare and...

*still on the hug*

Nataly: Is someone listening to me here?

*Nada of the off the hug*

Nataly: I don't have any choice. CAN YOU LET GO OF THE HUG OR I SHOOT IN BOTH OF YOU?

*They let go of the hug fast, but blushing*

Pixal: Sorry.

Zane: Sorry, Nataly.

Nataly: That's okay. Now, Lily, where are that barbie dresses and the volcano...?

Lily: The volcano is on the volcano, and the dresses are here.

Nataly: Kai, Jay, wear that.

Both: Why?

Nataly: This is your dare. Go ahead. *uses author powers and they're on barbie dresses* *Takes a picture. Everyone takes a picture* THIS GOES TO MY FACEBOOK!

Lloyd: MINE TOO!

Nataly: NOW, TO THE VOLCANO! The dare is Kai and Jay jump off of a volcano wearing barbie dresses!

Both: NOOO!

Nataly: YEEEES! NOW GO AHEAD! *Uses author powers to teleport them to the volcano* everyone inside, to the TV!

**Inside of the house**

Nataly: *Turns on TV*

Jay: There's no way we're jumping in THIS!

Kai: Yeah! Including with those dresses.

Nataly: Don't worry, Teddie will take care of it?

Kai: Hah! What is teddie? a little bear?

Nataly: No, teddie is my beautiful LION!

Kai: WHAAAT?

Teddie: ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Kai: No, we're not jumping!

*Teddie pushes them into the volcano*

Both: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Nataly: *Brings them back out of the volcano*

Kai: T-that Lion...

Nataly: Now, our last dare :(

Everyone: YEEAAAAH!

Nataly: but I made one. SO, DON'T GET SO HAPPY ABOUT IT.

Everyone: Oh...

Nataly: And both of them are for Cole.

Everyone but Cole: Yeaaah!

Cole: Whaaaat?

Nataly: This one is from ssj4shadowsaiyan. What a name, but I liked it! Since I don't really know that Goku, he'll face one of my OC's okay?

Cole: What you mean?

Nataly: Your first dare is to steal the food of Venus, okay?

Cole: That'll be easy!

Nataly *whispers*: I don't think so...

**Venus' home**

Venus: Well, I gotta get the salt for that curry. *Flies to the kitchen*

Cole: Now, I'll make that stupid dare and go home! *gets food and put on the box*

Venus: WHAT THEEE?

Cole: Uh-oh. Listen lady, I'm here for-

Venus: YOU STOLE MY FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! *Becomes brightier and start shooting many energy blasts on Cole*

Cole: HELP ME, NATALY!

Nataly: NO! IT'S GETTING FUN RIGHT NOW!

_**After a while, Inside the house**_

Cole: Okay, what's my last dare.

Nataly: Jay helped me with that one. Lily, PURPURINA AND MAKE UP, RIGHT NOW!

Lily: All right! *paints Cole like a vampire and spread glitter on him*

Cole: Why did you did that?

Nataly: You're gonna to stay by 40 minutes in the sun shirtless shining in the sun, like Edward on twilight with all of your fangirls watching!

Cole: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

*Teleports Cole to the beach and Nataly high-fives Jay*

**Boa Viagem Beach**

Cole: Why I did to be into this? Okay, here we go... *takes off shirt*

Fangirls: OMG COLEE! *Runs into him, kisses, takes selfies, get a piece of his hair and everything else that crazy fangirls do*

Nataly: Thanks for sending me these dares and send more! That was fun to write!

* * *

**As I said, send your dares and-**

**Cole: NO! DON'T SEND ANY DARES! *Being followed by fangirls***

**White: Yes, send your dares!**

**-WhiteColor**


End file.
